I'd rather have you - Cursed or not
by Michaelisa
Summary: SPOILER del capítulo 7x23. Es un poco de los pensamientos profundos de Castiel (aunque algo infantiles dado el estado en el que se encontraba) que se pasaron por su cabeza desde que Dean fue a buscarle para que lo llevase donde el Impala hasta que terminaron de hablar. Ocupa desde el minuto 30:05 hasta el 32:02, espero os guste n.n


Sostenía una sus manos en el aire por encima del apoyo de fichas que traía el juego que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras que con su otra mano, una a una, las iba colocando frente a él disimulando que no escuchaba esos pasos que ya se conocía de memoria. No hizo falta que levantase la mirada, pero aun así lo hizo durante un segundo y supo que ya habían llegado hasta él.

- Cas, necesito al hombre-ala.

- Dean... -suspiró sus palabras casi con un tono exasperado, sin mirarle directamente, colocando aun más piezas del juego frente a él. Sabía que con cualquier referencia a ese tema acababan siempre discutiendo, y él no quería discutir más con Dean-.

- Si no quieres meterte en la boca del lobo, está... bien.

Notó los movimientos de Dean y supo que eran de rendición, eso significaba que no iban a pelearse cosa que lo tranquilizó. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo algo extrañado de que el cazador lo comprendiera, pero ocultó sus pensamientos bajo una mirada algo cansada que dejó ver cuando levantó la cabeza mirándole al fin directamente para seguir oyéndolo.

- Pero hazme un favor.

oOoOoOoOo

Con un suave aleteo lo dejó y se alejó de él mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, observando como Dean se giraba para mirar hacia su cubierto y abandonado Impala.

- Gracias por traerme.

- Un placer -dijo con un tono serio, mientras las dudas de porqué se encontraban ahí asolaron su mente- Dean -llamó sin siquiera mirar hacia éste-

- Sí, ya lo hemos hablado, no puedes ayudar.

Dudó un momento mirando hacia el suelo y moviendo levemente su cabeza antes de hablar, notaba la mirada del cazador sobre él viendo que éste se había girado para hablarle.

- Si... -comenzó subiendo la cabeza para contemplarle mientras hablaba- atacamos a Dick y fallamos, Sam y tú moriréis como héroes, ¿verdad? -terminó fijando sus ojos en los cansados y casi vacíos de vida de Dean-

- No lo sé, supongo.

- Y luego, yo moriría intentando arreglar mi propia estupidez o no moriré y volveré otra vez, ahora veo que es un castigo la resurrección cada vez es peor -vio que la velocidad con la que expresaba sus pensamientos dejó algo dudoso al cazador-

- Así que... ¿hablamos de las mierdas de Dios, no?

- No tengo mucha suerte, Dean -habló intentando que el otro lo comprendiese, que por un momento entendiese porqué estaba tomando la decisión de no luchar-

- Ya, pero el partido va a acabar y eres el único que queda en el banquillo, lo siento pero prefiero tenerte... Maldito o no.

Parpadeó escuchando las palabras intentando analizarlas, ¿de verdad Dean estaba dispuesto a seguir junto a él a pesar de todo?

- Y además que pasa, todos estamos malditos, ¿te parece que yo te doy suerte a ti? -¿Estaba Dean preguntándole si un humano daba suerte a un ángel?-

Se quedó observándolo fijamente mientras luchaba por ocultar una tímida sonrisa que se había obsesionado en salir en su boca por todo lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Qué?

Miró hacia el suelo de nuevo dejando que la comisura de sus labios se elevase hasta formar una delicada sonrisa provocada por la cálida sensación que estaba sintiendo dentro de su pecho. Sabía que un humano que sintiera lo que él en ese momento estaría saltando y dándole un abrazo muy fuerte, y aunque le apetecía mucho aun tenía que asegurarse.

- No quiero ponerte incómodo -puntualizó para no ser mal interpretado, levantando la mirada hacia Dean- pero detecto una nota de perdón en ti.

- Probablemente moriré mañana, así que...

Era lo único que necesitaba oír de los labios del cazador, su perdón. Algo que había estado anhelando desde que había regresado pues aunque observar y oír a las abejas y otros animales le gustaba, haciéndole sentirse bien y en paz, no había nada mejor para él que ese momento. Agitó un poco la cabeza, muy despacio, y habló decidido.

- Iré contigo -la mirada algo asombrada de Dean se cruzó con la suya- Y haré lo que pueda.

- Gracias.

- Entonces... -no pudo evitar volver a sonreír mientras dudaba un poco, aun sintiendo que no podía mirar al cazador y no sonreír como si Dios estuviera frente a él. Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y con algo de timidez habló de nuevo- ¿Puedo preguntar... el plan?

- Según dice Crowley, Dick sabe que vamos. Así que vamos a entrar... a lo grande

Giró a la vez que él su cabeza para ver el Impala sabiendo a qué se refería. Y sintió que eso era lo que él quería, entrar a lo grande junto a Dean Winchester. Había decidido que no lucharía, que no podía luchar, que no quería luchar... pero si éste le había perdonado a pesar del dolor que le había causado, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Lo había perdonado aunque había causado dolor en la tierra, donde asesinó gente inocente y aunque él conscientemente nunca lo habría hecho, lo que había pasado ya no se podía negar ni arreglar.

Lo había perdonado a pesar de que le había dicho cosas horribles e incluso amenazándolo usando su poder sobre él, instándole a que se arrodillase contra su voluntad. Pero es que luego de todo, Dean había seguido hablándole y mirándole con ojos esperanzados de que todo iba a volver atrás y él no iba a ser malvado por tener ese poder.

Lo había perdonado incluso la alianza con Crowley, y eso para él era el alivio que su alma angelical necesitaba.

Y lo más importante, le había perdonado el dolor que le había causado a Sam cuando derribó el muro, que probablemente había sido la traición más horrible que había podido cometer contra Dean.

Y ahora, reflexionando todo eso ¿cómo no iba a dar su vida por él? Tenía que hacerlo, podía hacerlo y quería hacerlo. ¡Que Dios le perdonase por tener una idolatría tan abismal por Dean en su interior! Pero debía protegerlo porque incluso éste lo aceptaba y quería permanecer junto a él, maldito o no. Quería luchar como siempre había hecho, por Dean, sólo por él, porque aunque éste no lo supiera, él le daba toda la suerte del mundo con sólo su compañía.


End file.
